


Whispers and Sadness

by veritygrey (raventree)



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/veritygrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all you can do is hope to pick up all the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers and Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't even own a Superman Returns novelization.

 

It spread in whispers, as if volume could lessen the truth. The hushed words were filled with such horror and grief that none could doubt them. They may never have met , but they knew how much everyone owed him. Their hero, the man who had done so much was gone. Superman was dead. Near the centre of the crowd, a woman was caught by her neighbours, as, hearing the news, her knees gave way. She clutched at them, her breathe coming in short, pained sobs.

 "Are you OK? Do you need a doctor?" She shook her head, white hair falling about her shoulders. Then she nodded, standing a little straighter and taking a deep breathe.

 "I need to see him, I need to see my son." She broke off, her voice shaky. The people around her looked at each other.

 "Is your son a doctor? What's his name?" Her eyes filled with tears.

 "No, he's in there. He's dead." She sounded almost surprised, disbelieving.

 "He's dead."

 

 


End file.
